


致命身份（Identity）

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 异曲·Alternative Universe [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 他们有着与过去相同的容貌和性格，却不像还记得过去，而且似乎被赋予了次生儿女的命运，正在沿着各自的轨迹，经历与过去大相径庭的人生。





	1. 引子 Identity: Lexington

**Author's Note:**

> 【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误，以及各种天马行空的脑洞。
> 
> 此外，故事里提到的路线场所、规章制度、赛事娱乐绝大多数都是真的，但我确实改动了一些细节，如果发现哪里与现实不同，don’t panic……
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》的现代AU（Alternative Universe）同人。
> 
> 【类型】悬疑/动作/吐槽/恶搞/YY
> 
> 【警告】AU；流行小说文风；乍看奇异的人物亲缘关系；无视起源的人物姓与名的混搭；只到准终章，但会有大结局。
> 
> 【首发日期】2014年5月
> 
> 【说明】本篇是“罪与罚”（又称“讨债”）系列的第六部；这个系列的故事包含很多向其它影视与同人作品的致敬（与恶搞），值得一提的是Mirrordance的魔戒现代AU同人《所有的邪恶》系列——对，雷兰德·格林尼警探又出现了！他将是本系列的最大酱油党！……
> 
> 请自由猜测登场人物都是谁。
> 
> 埃瑞克·方达（Eric Fonda）  
阿琳·芬利（Arlene Finley）  
格兰·戈登（Glenn Gordon）  
凯文·芬利（Kevin Finley）  
洛伊德·费林格（Lloyd Fellinger）  
迈尔斯·费尔诺（Miles Fearnow）  
柯蒂斯·费舍（Curtis Fisher）  
凯利·费舍（Kelly Fisher）  
法兰茨·芬利（Franz Finley）  
……以及属于Mirrordance的雷兰德·格林尼（Leland Greene）

迈尔斯·费尔诺目送出租车远去，转过身来，先是有些怀念地深呼吸了两次，然后才去检查街口那个久经风吹日晒，因而显得有点陈旧的黑漆邮箱。拿着几封平信和一份周刊，他提起简单的行李，走上了碎石铺成的窄车道。车道两旁都是修剪平整的绿草，草地中间点缀着无孔不入的蒲公英，尽头矗立着一座白灰两色的房子：殖民地风格，漆成白色的门廊里吊着一行粉红蝴蝶花盛开的花篮，而在挂着红、白、紫三色花环的门前，挑着一面醒目的国旗。

他在来路上已经看见不少人家挂出了同样的旗帜。这是阵亡将士纪念日之前的周末。他知道，等到纪念日当天，在这座家乡小镇、马萨诸塞州的莱克星顿，会有更多红蓝白相间的星条旗飘扬。

天上又飘起了濛濛的细雨，他把信件揣进怀里，径直向那座房子走去。那曾经是他的家——或者说，一个像他这样的人可以拥有的最接近家的地方。

他走到中途的时候，门不出意料地开了。随着一声兴奋的吠叫，一只硕大的杜宾犬蹿下门前的台阶，朝他奔来。他不得不放下行李，腾出手去用力揉了揉大狗的头颈，才能直起身继续前行，狗则欢喜地摇着尾巴，跟在他身后。

有人已经等在了门口。他的养父、退休的海军上校老费尔诺头发花白，身板却挺拔依旧，见他走近，严肃的脸上浮现出一丝笑容，而他的养母早已张开双臂，紧紧地拥抱了比自己高出一个头的养子。

家里一切如故。碎花的窗帘，雪白的桌布，老式的碗橱，客厅里一尘不染的陈列柜中摆着分别属于两个人的勋章和一排来自预科学校的不锈钢碗——谁也没搞清楚过，学校为什么认为这种大则如盆、小则如杯的碗适合拿来奖励学生。

晚餐显然到了准备的最后阶段，他从加州带来的牛油果及时加入了盛大的食物军团，与沙拉里的西红柿相映成趣。帮助摆放餐具的时候，他顺手修好了碗橱稍有松动的上层柜门——其实他心领神会，这种小活计对他们来说也是举手之劳，分明就是特意等他来做的。虽然他长年住在数千英里外的西海岸，但这里永远保留着他的位置。

吃过晚餐，撤下了碗盘，他和养父在客厅里坐了下来。敞开的窗子正对着一片郁郁葱葱的树林，林下一道小溪淙淙流过，雾气中，一座古旧的木桥在远处若隐若现。嫩绿的灌木丛里一阵窸窸窣窣，一只不起眼的灰色母孔雀踱了出来，矜持地斜了两个观望的人类一眼，就旁若无人地钻进草丛，不见了踪影。

“你这次回来，安排还是跟过去一样？”隔了片刻，老费尔诺望着窗外问道。

“对。”迈尔斯直到抬手抓了个空，才恍然记起自己剪短了头发。当然，他一时冲动造成的后果已经由理发师尽力补救过了，现在他发色固然醒目如故，发型却中规中矩，即便在东海岸也不显得突兀。“在这里过周末，周日晚上去华盛顿，周一去阿灵顿。”

老费尔诺点了点头，一如既往地没有多说什么。

切好的新鲜波士顿奶油派盛在干净的碟子上，伯爵红茶的香气混合了一点白兰地的味道，在湿润的空气里慢慢飘散。厨房里偶尔传来碗碟碰撞的轻响，屋里屋外都弥漫着一种洛杉矶少见的宁静。

迈尔斯不出声地吸了口气。不管如何难以启齿，都必须开口，他知道。

“对了，”他斟酌着语调，很想说得轻描淡写，手却不由自主地攥紧了结实的玻璃杯，“我有件事想问。”

不知是不是杯中温热的白兰地熨着掌心，给他提供了无形的支持。到了这一刻，他反而镇定下来。

“当初你们收养我的时候……是否知道我有没有兄弟？”

芝加哥警局，警监办公室外那位落基山脉崩于前也不会变色的秘书，这会儿却一反常态地流露了慌乱，接通内线时语调甚至有微微的颤抖。

“先生，1号线，洛杉矶来电——”她压低了嗓音，“——是您的儿子。”

两秒钟的沉默之后，她听到里面拿起了电话，不禁长出了口气。然而她还没来得及挂断自己这端，就听见话筒里漏出了急不可待的咆哮：

“老头子！……先别管那些了，我这有个要命的问题——你给我说实话，我到底是不是你生的？！”


	2. Identity: Marina del Rey

“Killer Café。”

洛杉矶地区事业有成的刑事辩护律师格兰·戈登从他那辆无论如何更换，颜色都总是阿尔卑斯白、牌照总是AS4LAWS、牌子总是宝马，只是型号从M5改成了M3的车中探出头来，越过滑下鼻梁一截的太阳镜看了出去。

“这什么意思？是说这家咖啡馆是给杀手开的，还是说不管是不是杀手都欢迎来这家咖啡馆？还是，在这样一家咖啡馆你会感觉想杀人？还是说，这是一家适合杀手来的咖啡馆？”

“我估计，”联邦调查局洛杉矶分局重案组特别探员埃瑞克·方达透过挡风玻璃，面无表情地看着硕大的红字招牌，“这些意思全都有。”

不到十秒钟，他们又看到了一块硕大的招牌，上书Killer Shrimp，这时就连格兰也只剩了目瞪口呆的份，像泄了气的皮球一样丧失了评论的兴致。

“你错过了会面地点，”直到这时，埃瑞克才无声地叹了口气，“里兹卡尔顿大酒店在后面拐弯那个地方，我刚才看见了他们的正门。”

格兰则响亮地叹了口气：“都是Marina del Rey这鬼地方的错！既然名叫‘皇家码头’，附近的路为什么还非要取些合众国总统的名字，什么华盛顿、林肯、卡特……”

“还有杰弗逊。但这跟你没了导航就不认路的问题无关。”埃瑞克礼貌地指出，“别忘了，刚才要不是我提醒，你就奔着桥去了。”

“我只是注意力有点分散……”格兰咕哝着，掉头沿着Admiralty大道回去，这次总算没错过那座外观其实不太起眼的建筑。

他们停好车走进正厅时，那位此行要见的人已经等在那里了。大约是听见了门敞开的轻微声响，原本正俯身察看一盆真假难辨的绿色植物的金发男子抬起头来，没有一点缺憾的面孔上绽开一个微笑，顿时让周围各种号称豪华的人工照明都黯然失色。将近十年前在新奥尔良那家巫术用品商店里的一幕不期然浮上心头，格兰险些脱口而出：天哪，我亲爱的医生，你真是一点都没变。

然后他蓦然意识到，那竟是真的。洛伊德·费林格医生从发色、容貌到身材，都不见一丝一毫岁月留下的痕迹，足以消磨改变万物的时间遇到这个人，竟不知为何偃旗息鼓，彻底收敛了威力。

如此不合天理，却也不见招来麻烦，有些人就是得天独厚——格兰只能由衷感叹。

他这一走神的工夫，埃瑞克已经走了过去：“您好，医生。今天刚到吗？”

“啊，没有。”医生笑得温文尔雅、亲切依旧，“我已经来了快一个星期，在附近特别是UCLA转了转。好久没来洛杉矶，都忘了这里随时会地震。”

想起几天前那场震中紧邻UCLA的地震，UCLA医学院毕业的联邦探员和UCLA法学院毕业的辩护律师对视一眼，都是一时无言，直到医生打破了短暂的冷场：“你们不介意的话，我们不妨到外面去谈？”

他们出了后门，在面朝码头的露天庭院里择了一张桌子坐定，不疼不痒地寒暄了几句，等到冰茶冰水之类上齐，谈话内容也转回了正题。

“医生，您主动通过您的律师格兰·戈登，提出要见我们。”埃瑞克出示过证件，人也严肃起来，“请告诉我们您对这两个人知道什么——凯利·费舍和他父亲，柯蒂斯·费舍议员。”

他从没想到，重逢会是这样的场面。

阳光灿烂的下午，路边的便利店里，制服笔挺的凯文·芬利警官正抓紧执勤的间隙补充能量。站在店中央，一手端着咖啡，一手拿着能让鼓吹健康生活的人们颤抖不止的蘸巧克力甜甜圈，警官仰头津津有味地看着电视里正播放的《绝命毒师》。至于女顾客和女服务生投来的火热目光，这位英俊得一塌糊涂的当事人一概无视，也不知是习以为常还是一无所觉。

最初的冲击过后，那个名字就占据了脑海，如同原本附在水草上的气泡，被鱼儿一碰，便挣脱了束缚。Turko……Turko，他默念道。熟悉的音节，伴随而来的是述不尽的过往……

“Tuco？”

尽管他那一句根本未曾出口，警官却像福至心灵，先是整个人一僵，然后就满脸愠怒地回过了头：

“谁他妈的是Tuco？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注释]  
Marina del Rey：西班牙语的“皇家码头”，西临太平洋，毗邻西洛杉矶。  
UCLA：加州大学洛杉矶分校  
我恶搞了什么、吐槽了什么，请随意寻找……


	3. Identity: Los Angeles

星期四晚上，皇家码头附近一家名为布伦南的爱尔兰酒馆招牌上一串海龟形状的绿色霓虹灯闪得不亦乐乎，里面人声嘈杂震天。格兰和埃瑞克进门后，颇花了些时间才习惯这个地方的光照、气味和噪音。

眼望各色人等挤在外面的赛道边，为支持的一方疯狂加油鼓劲，格兰不免由衷感慨：“我真不明白，围观海龟赛跑有什么意思？”

“一加仑黑啤酒下肚，你也会觉得它很有意思。”埃瑞克习惯性地四下一望。

格兰立刻摆手谢绝：“还是算了。我可没忘，当年你连四分之一加仑也没喝到，就——”好友身上散发出的危险气息令他连忙识趣地改了话题。“——啊，我要没记错，那位警官年纪也不小了，你确定他还会热衷于这种弱……单纯的娱乐？”

他话音未落，聚拢的人群那边就爆发出一阵几乎撼动了整座建筑的热烈欢呼。有人身手矫健地跳上了长凳，忘乎所以地对着空气挥拳，深色牛仔裤、白色牛津衬衫，一身打扮普通之至，人却英俊之极，比角落里那张被撕掉一半的海报上的人像还要引人注目——这个国家虽然对即将到来的足球世界杯没什么突出热情，但对俊男美女一概来者不拒，贝克汉姆为卡尔文·克莱恩做的广告向来大行其道，连爱尔兰酒馆也拒绝无门。

“这可真是邪门，”一个人摇着头离开赛道走了过来，站在吧台边又要了一杯黑啤酒，犹自一脸不可思议，“那小子才来三回，但每次他来，只要一喊，那龟就跟通人语似的开始玩命，活像……活像那个什么蜗牛……”“《极速蜗牛》？”旁边有人试探着问。说话的人顿时一拍桌子：“对对，就是那个！这么下去，别人还怎么玩？我看，他怕是快给踢出去喽，上回老板的脸色就很不好看……”

有那么片刻，格兰和埃瑞克面面相觑，不知该作何评论，半晌才不约而同地叹了口气。

“阿琳说，最近他周四晚上都在这里。”埃瑞克揉了揉太阳穴，“这下你相信了吧，不是谁都需要复杂的娱乐。有些人就是这么……单纯。”

“费舍议员到底是看中了他的什么品质？”格兰回想起费林格医生讲的那些往事，不免觉得匪夷所思，“智商明显不在一个级别上，亏他也不担心被拖后腿。”

说到这里，他忍不住又看了看那位无论穿警服还是穿便装都异常吸引眼球的警官，心中忽然一动：单看外貌，洛城警局K-9分队的三级警官凯文·芬利比实际年龄要年轻得多。他又迅速回忆了一下，惊奇地意识到：自从他认识这位警官，对方似乎就没变过模样。

再细想起来，他认识的人当中，时光流逝但容颜不改的，似乎还不止这位警官……

“准备好了？”

埃瑞克就在这时说，笃定的嗓音穿过混乱喧嚣，打断了他的思路。周围的昏暗反而把这位联邦探员的侧影衬托得清晰异常，就连最挑剔的人也找不出一点缺陷。

“让我们去收集所有的拼图，找出答案。”

他从洛杉矶市中心的高楼上俯瞰脚下的灯火，无数光点一刻不停地闪烁明灭。每一个光点背后，或许都藏着一个鲜活的故事，然而在这样的距离上，它们恍若相隔万里，悲欢离合、爱恨情仇传到这里，全都只剩了难以辨别的细弱回音，碰撞着，摩擦着，最后归于寂静，没入风声的呜咽。

他想他有点明白了，为何这个乌烟瘴气、俗之又俗的地方，会得名天使之城。

“幸会。”

这一句彬彬有礼的问候，在他听来却无异于一声毫无预兆的炸雷。他没料到会遇到这个人……确切地说，他从不曾料到他们当中任何一个人会有办法追踪他，更遑论找到他的所在。

该怎么办？他紧张地思考着，来人却没有等待他的回应。只是眨眼之间，那个声音就更近了，一字一句中不闻恐惧，只有浓浓的好奇和些许惊叹：“这么说，一切都是真的。”

如果这是命运的安排，那就随它去吧——他想，终于放弃了掩饰的企图。

夜色中，一个人影渐渐在钢筋水泥的坚实建筑边缘凸显出来，然而人影的轮廓并不分明。细看时，它在风中微微变幻，仿佛烟雾凝就。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注释]  
恶搞吐槽照旧，以及……我已经下定了决心，我这次要写个灵异玄幻的故事啊啊啊啊啊！


	4. Legacy: Chicago

——六年前，芝加哥——

“她既然不愿意，你就该让她走。”

听见这个声音，柯蒂斯·费舍先生拿着菜单的手不由得一顿。声音来自喧闹的吧台那边，他循声望去，立刻找出了说话的人——虽然没穿警服，但凯文·芬利那个人无论搁在哪里都不容忽视，何况他面对的男人比他还高出一个头，体重则多半是他的两倍。

“小白脸，少管闲事。”

接下来会是什么戏码，费舍先生闭上眼睛、塞住耳朵也能说个八九不离十。惊呼，尖叫，杯子碎裂，椅子翻倒——眼看这顿饭是吃不好了，他索性站起来，决定晚些时候再去考虑民意调查显示他暂时落后于主要竞选对手奥兰多·费林格的烦心问题。

他走过去时，混战已经见了分晓。被嘲笑为小白脸的警官居高临下地看着平趴在地的大块头，边抹鼻血，边不耐烦地训斥旁边那个引发了这场冲突、正目瞪口呆的女人：“看什么看，快回家去！”

“你为什么不亮警徽？”稍后在医院的急诊室里，费舍先生思忖再三，还是没克制住可悲的好奇心——他也不清楚为什么会自告奋勇送这位警官来医院——好奇心杀死猫，此言果然不虚。

刚被包扎妥当的芬利警官一听这话，顿时满含鄙夷地白了他一眼，活像在看白痴：“给他看了警徽还怎么揍他？”

“……我要是没看错，挨揍的可不只是他。”费舍先生沉默了一瞬，心平气和地看向警官的鼻子。公平地说，这倒不全是他故意的——不知出于何种心理，急诊室的护士把贴纱布的两条白胶布打成了一个醒目的大叉，他就算不想看也不可得。

“这点小伤算什么，隔天就好了。”警官满不在乎地挥了挥手，“我从小到大连纹身都留不住。”他站起来，低头往胸口一看，忽然脸露纠结，再抬头看面前的人时，眼睛已经饿狼一样熠熠发亮，“我这个模样不能回家，你得把衬衫借给我。”

“……抱歉？”破天荒头一次，费舍先生觉得自己的脑筋有点跟不上形势，“为……为什么？”

芬利警官不由分说，就要过来解他的西装扣子：“我不想让人担心。”

费舍先生连忙退了两步，不知不觉双手举到胸前，摆出了防卫的架势：“那跟我有什么关系？”

“……你到底借还是不借？”

半小时后，费舍先生回到自己住的公寓大楼，面对夜班警卫投来的询问目光，他只是苦笑着指了指鼻子里塞的一团纸巾，顿时收获了一副自以为了然的同情眼神。

一进门，他就拔出那团雪白如初的纸巾丢进垃圾桶，三下五除二地脱了那件前襟沾了一大片鼻血的衬衫，用两个手指拎着扔到地上，不客气地踩了过去。

泡了一杯浓咖啡，他走进书房，关好房门，在书桌前舒适地坐好，便开始忙碌。不到五分钟，他就进了芝加哥警局的内网，轻而易举地查到了凯文·芬利的地址。

并不是人人都知道，在这个庞大的城市中，在那些不引人注意的角落里，其实布置着无数大大小小、类型各异的视频监控设备，窥视着芸芸众生的一举一动。而在那位警官住的公寓附近，他搜寻着监视交通状况的摄像头，很快就找到了一个位置角度正合适的。

当然，法律规定，没有正当理由不得监视公民的个人生活。但这对柯蒂斯·费舍来说从来都不是问题。

将镜头对准敞开的窗子，室内的动向便尽收眼底。凯文·芬利似乎刚刚到家，一个穿着天蓝色裙子的姑娘闻声从客厅里出来，而警官那贴着白纱布的鼻子显然即刻成了焦点话题。替人出头、抢人衬衫时还嚣张得不可一世的人，这会儿却和脚边的吉娃娃小狗一起乖乖地垂头听训，场面可真是说不出地滑稽。

他认出了那个姑娘——那么漂亮的姑娘，任谁也不会忘记。露西安娜·罗辛诺，上次街头相遇时他建议那位警官采取行动的对象……这么说，凯文·芬利还不算太没希望，只是……

有意思。

他顺手从桌上文件夹边的玻璃碟子里拿起一支烟，不过没有点燃，而是若有所思地把玩起来。

大约是训够了，露西安娜出了客厅，进了厨房。即便视频画质不佳，也看得出芬利警官着实松了一口大气。俯身捞起小狗，警官在沙发上坐下，刚刚往后一靠，却忽然直起了脊背，扭头定定地望向窗外。

刹那间，远在漫长线路的另一端盯着屏幕的人不由自主地一凛。那位思维方式堪比草履虫的警官，此刻的目光却犀利异常，仿佛一路看穿了空气、镜头、电缆、网络，直抵源头，那种眼神几乎可以形容为……凌厉。

下一刻，一只鸟无声无息地从视野中掠过，消失在夜空里。

……真的很有意思。

关掉计算机，他坐在黑暗里，慢条斯理地点燃那支烟，但仍只夹在指间，并没去吸。红色的光点慢慢变暗，他望着窗外深浓的夜色，嘴角浮起了含义不明的笑意。


	5. Legacy: LAX

迈尔斯·费尔诺接到阿琳·芬利的回电时，正在去洛杉矶国际机场的路上。他从华盛顿回来的航班就是一场闹剧，两番延误不说，西南航空公司还先是漏运了他的行李，接着又拒绝把迟到的行李寄送给他。客服人员在电话上坚持让他亲自来取，理由是“因天气原因造成的延误，航空公司不予负责”。

“然而天气原因延误的是转机后的第二段航程，跟你们搞错行李的第一段哪有关系——”

他还没说完，就遭到了对方的挂断。

他本来一肚子火气，然而阿琳听出了他的不豫，一问情况就自告奋勇：“碰巧我就在那附近，不如你来接我，我帮你把行李领回来就是，还免了你在机场停车的麻烦。”

他在皇家码头的里兹卡尔顿大酒店门口接到阿琳时，她化了相当明显的妆，穿着一条处处贴身，长度犹在膝上三寸的白丝绸裙子，还踩着银色高跟鞋。这么一反常态的打扮，连迈尔斯也不免侧目：“……这是干什么，参加谁的婚礼吗？”

“不是，”她明显不想多说，“工作需要。”

他在洛杉矶国际机场的一号航站楼前让她下了车，本来以为少说也得在八个航站楼组成的内环里转上两圈，未曾想刚开出两个航站楼，就接到了阿琳的电话：“你的行李我拿到了。”稍后他回到一号航站楼前时，她正提着他的行李箱，笑容僵硬地应付着两个比她矮半头的机场保安的搭讪，一看见他那辆代替了过去的老旧福特的悍马开近，顿时如蒙大赦，双眼一亮。

“我猜，一切顺利？”迈尔斯等她上了车才问。

“顺利，简直太顺利了，”她悻悻地道，掏出纸巾擦起了脸，“你是不知道他们那架势——我要是穿条红裙，别说我该取的行李，哪怕不是我的，他们也会一古脑全给我。”

他失笑之余，注意到她抹掉了那些多余的口红眼影，几乎立刻变了一副模样。路灯光透过车窗，正照在她脸上，他莫名就想起了从前见过的她大学时代的照片，禁不住说：“有没有人告诉你，你看起来比实际年龄年轻？”

她瞟他一眼，嘴角一弯。“你也不赖啊。你其实比法兰茨——不，比凯文还大上好几岁吧？但你看起来可一点不像有那么老。不过，如果你这位私家侦探立志效仿菲利普·马洛那样的人物，那我得说：硬汉风范虽说是够了，但那份沧桑你怕是这辈子也别想学到家。”

“……”迈尔斯默了两秒钟，才能把接下来的话说得若无其事，“法兰茨……他最近怎么样了？”

“你为什么不自己问他？”阿琳眉头一挑。

废话，他要是还记得我，我为什么要舍近求远地来问你——然而迈尔斯说出口的却是：“我前段时间回了次家，那是在东海岸。”

好在阿琳并没有刁难他的意思。“法兰茨恢复得好极了，医生说从没见过谁受了那样的伤还能康复得这么快、这么彻底。对了，他儿子昨天出世了，正是洛杉矶国王队赢下斯坦利杯的时候。我们还开玩笑说，这算不算Scion of Kings。”

这次迈尔斯也忍不住大笑起来。然而笑过之后，他们都陷入了不无尴尬的沉默。又隔了一刻，盯着前方的车流，阿琳迟疑着打破了寂静。

“……你给我留言说，关于你和凯文的……你有新的发现。”她说，并不看他，“我听凯文说了你们的DNA比对结果。为防万一，我去确认过了，检验结果没有错误。”

迈尔斯没有出声。她能想到的，他当然都已经做过了。

“如果你真是他哥哥，那你就也是我的……哥哥？但我父亲……”

“没有那么简单。”迈尔斯终于叹了口气，“这件事，我们最好还是找个地方坐下来慢慢谈。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注释]  
LAX：洛杉矶国际机场的代码。  
洛杉矶国王队（LA Kings）：LA地区的NHL冰球队，自从他们的队服改成黑白银，我就投奔了他们的阵营……（别跟制服控提逻辑orz）老实说我冒出Scion of Kings这囧联想，纯粹是因为路见他们的大广告牌“We Are All Kings”（一看就喷了好么），但那时候我是真的没想到他们居然有这么争气，能赢斯坦利杯啊捶地……


	6. Legacy: Venice

毗邻圣莫尼卡的威尼斯作为洛杉矶附近著名的嬉皮据点之一，街头时时都能遇见三教九流的人士，而且处处充满了那种某些人谓之“艺术”并且趋之若鹜，某些人却贬为“渣滓”外加嗤之以鼻的气息。

埃瑞克和格兰一起走出离海滩不远的停车场时，弥漫在海滨的晨雾已经散尽了。为了低调起见，两人都穿了休闲便装，恍若一朝重回大学时代——埃瑞克穿的T恤上印了伯克利分校的奥斯基熊，格兰的则印了洛杉矶分校的布伦熊，而在远处，加利福尼亚那白底绘着棕熊的州旗正在海风中飘扬。

埃瑞克看看表。“时间还早，你要不要吃点什么？”

“算了，”格兰扫了一眼路旁一家餐馆的后门，“我大概得过一两个月才能忘掉费林格医生对本地食品的评价。”

“说到费林格医生，他这几天似乎不在洛杉矶。”

“去巴西了，”格兰从裤袋里摸出太阳镜戴上，“他说世界杯四年一次，还是有必要去看看的。”

“……他有哪个队要支持吗？”

“他没说，但我猜肯定是法国吧？”

说话间，他们拐出与海岸线垂直的小街，走上了威尼斯海滩那条五花八门、无奇不有的海滨步道。在街角一家小店里的电视屏幕里，乌拉圭队的苏亚雷斯正坐在绿草地上，一脸痛苦地捂着门牙。

“我还是觉得不可思议。”格兰边走边感慨，“如果那位医生说的是真的，我们那几个熟人的关系简直就是一团需要重新理清的乱麻——法兰茨和阿琳才是兄妹，这也罢了，其实我以前就诧异过他俩怎么长得那么像；但迈尔斯·费尔诺和凯文·芬利竟然真是兄弟？这几家人的上一辈到底是怎……么回事？”阳光沙滩、蓝天白云，着实有着令人放松的功效，他一不小心就差点说出“怎样一笔烂账”，好在他当了这么多年律师，随机应变的本事早已炉火纯青，及时改口不在话下。

“如果费林格医生和费舍议员说的是真的，那么那些长辈就完全不知情。”埃瑞克第三次侧身避开同一个踩着旱冰鞋的金发姑娘，终于不胜其烦，干脆在一个卖劣质贝壳雕的货摊前停下不走了，“这也是谜团的关键所在——不同的医院，不同的医生护士，全都弄错新生儿身份的概率几近于零，这背后必然有一个合理的科学解释。”

“……莫不是政府又搞非法实验了？”格兰顿时兴奋起来，“难怪会牵涉到一位议员！”

“你当这是好莱坞的蹩脚剧本？”埃瑞克只有叹气，“退一万步说，就算这种阴谋论站得住脚，也指望不了那位议员。柯蒂斯·费舍绝对不是常见的草包角色。”想起费舍议员的态度，埃瑞克就又是一阵头疼，“我们只能肯定，他肯吐露的，全都是他有意吐露的；换句话说，他不想说的，我们什么都没问出来。”

“所以我们就去问他儿子？”

“……对。”

“这真说得过去吗？”

“……”

紧挨着威尼斯海滨步道的“肌肉海滩”可谓大名鼎鼎，加州前州长阿诺德·施瓦辛格当初就在这里的健身房练过，说这是他的成名地也不为过。此刻，在那处知名健身场地边的照片墙前，站着年纪和身高皆有差距的两个人，饶有兴味地端详着墙上的照片和说明。

“我本来以为你已经够可以了，”年少也矮些的那个看过照片，看看场内练习的人，又看看身旁的人，“但你跟这些人比起来，根本不够看么。”

年长并且高些，长着一头红发的人侧过脸，嘴角抽了抽：“有句话叫中看不中用，你没听说过？”

准时来到这里的埃瑞克和格兰不约而同地停了脚步。他们都认得这个人，但没想到会在这里见到，更没想到他会和费舍议员那个未成年的儿子凯利·费舍在一起。而迈尔斯·费尔诺显然即刻察觉了他们的到来，不慌不忙地向这边转过身，T恤胸前印着一个醒目的德克萨斯孤星标志。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注释]  
奥斯基熊：Oski bear，加州大学伯克利分校的吉祥物。  
布伦熊：Bruin，加州大学洛杉矶分校的吉祥物。  
——我终于抖出了这个“熊州两熊校”的包袱=V=  
以及如果法国这次世界杯有个三长两短，我拒不负责，我真不是故意的orz


	7. Legacy: Lake Michigan

——六年前，芝加哥——

凯文·芬利有个秘密。

严格说来，当事人如果没有自觉，秘密也就谈不上是什么秘密。芝加哥警局的巡警凯文·芬利本人从来没有仔细想过，自己做起本职工作为什么如此得心应手。尽管暴力执法、不识时务的名声在外，但他凭着超乎常人想象的敏锐感觉，硬是躲开了种种明枪暗箭，不知多少次从生死一线的危境里脱身，并且还常常本着先下手为强的《少数派报告》原则，成功地把对自己不利的企图一概扼杀在摇篮里。

“那小子就好像……就好像背后也长着眼睛，”一个曾经想用钢管从背后偷袭，结果反被打成肩关节脱臼外加四根肋骨骨折的前帮派人士控诉道，“我明明一点响声都没弄出来，比猫还安静，可他就是不知怎地发觉了……”

这类现身说法不胜枚举，不管仗着拳脚还是依赖枪械，一切“干掉小白脸凯文”的尝试都无一例外地以惨败告终。等芝加哥街头的各色不法之徒终于意识到凯文·芬利其人绝非某某侠的现实版，只不过是路见不平就本能地手痒，压根没有主动出击、扑灭犯罪的野心，威胁程度远不及他们想象中那么严重，“惹不起的小白脸”这个响当当的名号在芝加哥地区已经不胫而走，足以让绝大多数小混混闻风而逃了。

总而言之，以凯文·芬利这种性格，他能安然无恙地活过少年时代，意气风发地步入成年时代，又选了这样一份危险性颇高的工作，非但没早早上了荣誉伤残乃至牺牲名单，反而混得风生水起，这着实是件有悖常理的事。就连他同父异母的妹妹阿琳·芬利也百思不得其解：“他运气确实好，简直就像未卜先知……或者就是有那种野生动物一样的原始直觉。”

起初，柯蒂斯·费舍也是这么认为的。

他花了一个月时间，收集了凯文·芬利从出生以来的全部资料。然而厚厚一叠档案记录当中，他首先注意到的却是空缺。这位警官只看仪表，不见丝毫异样，可是经常卷入暴力事件的话，外表明明理应有所反映，尤其是像他那样病历上记载的光是鼻梁骨折就不止一次，各种常见骨折一应俱全的人物——假如芬利警官不是这样一副英俊得不像话的嘴脸，而是尊容堪比拳王泰森，倒会让人容易接受得多。

……好吧，有些伤害的效果不一定体现在表面。费舍先生翻看着资料，耐心地进行按部就班的思索。比如，多次重复脑震荡带来的后遗症，就可以很好地解释芬利警官那种过于直白的思维方式。

然而当他把一系列拍自不同时期的X光片放在一起比较，所有漂亮的科学设想都刹那间分崩离析。

——本该给正常人的肉体造成永久影响的伤势，到了凯文·芬利警官身上却活像烈日下的水洼，多则一月，少则三天，便消失得一干二净，不留一点痕迹。

再也淡定不下去，他丢下材料，霍然起身，在书房里来回踱起了步。先前忽略的一些细节这时也不期然浮上心头，那位警官是怎么说的？“这点小伤算什么，隔天就好了……我从小到大连纹身都留不住。”

……天哪。

与无知常人不同，柯蒂斯·费舍并没有立刻联想到政府秘密实验之类的阴谋论。他不是个阴谋论者——这无关信念、逻辑或立场，仅仅是因为他知道得足够多，因而很清楚人们喜闻乐见的那些所谓幕后黑手的极限大致在哪里。

对他而言，这个发现有着完全不同的意义。

深呼吸了几次，他镇定下来。接下来的事，他做得有条不紊。出去买回验血用的套件，从指尖采好血样，封存完毕。从打算捐掉的旧衣服堆里翻出那件胸前还沾着鼻血的衬衫，装进证物袋。搜出联邦调查局的化验申请单，一项项填好，检验要求是“比对两份DNA，检验亲缘关系”。至于签字，授权？不成问题。

检验结果揭晓的当天，凯文·芬利无忧无虑地跟着露西安娜·罗辛诺离开芝加哥，去了多伦多，而柯蒂斯·费舍心事重重地告假来到密歇根湖边，眼望无边无际的湖水，只希望能说服自己接受某个不幸的事实。


	8. Supremacy: Rio de Janeiro

北美某个国家庆祝独立日的同时，巴西第二大城市里约热内卢也正因福塔莱萨的卡斯特朗体育场传来的消息而一片欢腾。国家森林公园的科科瓦多山顶那座伟岸的救世基督塑像一如既往地大张着双臂，仿佛要满怀仁爱与谅解地拥抱下方的芸芸众生——看，他们正为了一场转眼即成浮云的小小胜利而大肆欢呼庆祝。

“你十万火急地叫我来，就只为了看场比赛？”马拉卡纳体育场外，卡罗斯·费洛斯满腔恼怒地质问，为了盖过喧闹不得不额外提高了嗓门。他没说出口的是：结果居然还输了。

“啊，”他质问的对象不好意思地一笑，脸上画的象征自由、平等、博爱的蓝白红三色旗也随之变了变形状，“多年不用，我葡萄牙语忘得差不多了，又实在想看比赛，所以——”

“……”瞬间的气结之后，卡罗斯似乎听见跟在身后的安德烈亚和安德烈斯正在窃笑，顿时觉得再不发火就真成了不折不扣的白痴，“你找我来就是为了让我给你当翻译？！你什么样的翻译雇不到？”

一头金发硬是比南美洲的阳光还耀眼的洛伊德·费林格医生继续微笑，可惜这种放在隆冬时节会让人如沐春风的笑容，搁在炎热天气里收效甚微：“当然不只是这一件事……”

然而他温文尔雅、细水长流的解释，显然敌不过斜刺里的一声断喝：

“站住，钱包拿出来！”

为了说话方便，他们不知不觉地离开了人群，进了一条僻静的小巷。有个邋遢流浪汉模样的人不知何时已经拦在巷里，凶神恶煞地端着一支一看就知道生了锈的左轮手枪。

目睹这一幕奇景，卡罗斯难以置信地眨了眨眼，还没想好该摆出什么表情，后面的双胞胎就噗哧一声笑了出来。只有医生一个人若无其事，淡定如故：“又见面了，别来无恙？”

“——什么叫‘又’？！”

“——快拿出来！”

卡罗斯和流浪汉同时吼道。

医生叹了口气，息事宁人地举起了手。“我不知道你爱好如何，但我很不习惯说话时有人用武器指着我胸口。”他先对卡罗斯说，接着真诚地望向了那个显然对劫到了什么人物全无概念的劫匪，“我如果是你，就会放下枪好好谈。”

“相信他，没错的。”红头发的孪生兄弟不约而同跨前一步，一个一本正经地冲劫匪点了点头，另一个兴高采烈地展示了藏在雪白的亚麻衬衫下的半自动手枪。

麻烦来得固然快，解决起来却更快。倒霉的劫匪做梦也想不到会惹上这么一伙煞星，被面如土色地反剪双手、按到一边时，耳中还听得医生在问：“请问您尊姓大名？”以及补充：“要全名。”

“有必要吗？”如同雪上加霜，双胞胎中的一个好奇地问，另一个则开始摩拳擦掌，“这人怎么看都是个小贼而已，我看揍一顿就够了。”

“是这样，我还没来得及告诉你们，”医生向同伴们歉然道，“其实我昨天就遇到了他一次，那会儿他还没拿到这个——”他指了指双胞胎从那人手里夺下的枪，“——他只是求我帮他个小忙，让他吃顿饱饭。”

卡罗斯眯起了眼睛。

“我就请他吃了顿饱饭，并且劝他认真规划一下今后的生活。”

双胞胎又笑出了声。

“然后等我回到宾馆，就发现钱包连同所有的证件都不见了。”医生保持着微笑，“你知道，我记得的电话号码实在不多。”

原来如此——卡罗斯深吸了一口气，正要怒吼“为什么你就偏偏记得我的”，背后却不期然响起了另一个嗓音，如释重负、惊喜兼备：“洛伊德！终于找到你了！”

一群人一齐回过头去，只见一个同样一头金发的年轻人挤出了人群，大步向这边走来。

“我一接到电话就动身赶来了，”来人结结实实地给了医生一个拥抱，之后长出了一口气，指指医生手上的戒指，“幸亏有它，我们知道你在哪里，但我这一路还是不放心，因为艾洛伊德说你过去曾经把旧的那个给了人。”

“抱歉给你们添麻烦了，我亲爱的弟弟，”医生摸了摸那个镶着翡翠的戒指，“你能来我真是太高兴了。”

“我猜你也没来得及告诉我，你还给他打了电话？”卡罗斯从旁冷冷地说。

仿佛直到这时才注意到卡罗斯·费洛斯及跟班的存在，安杰罗·德·弗朗只是不屑地向对方投去一眼，就又恨铁不成钢地看向了兄长：“你看，有些人大概永远改不掉到处乱跑、说长道短的毛病。也就是你脾气好，才能容忍这种人来指手画脚。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注释]  
葡萄牙人的姓名构成通常是名+母姓+父姓，所以问全名就是在问……“你妈贵姓”。


	9. Supremacy: Chicago River

直到十五岁生日以前，凯利·布兰登·费舍都没觉得成长在单亲家庭是多大的不幸。

从他记事时起，父亲就是个身兼二职、鞠躬尽瘁的存在。他的衣食住行、喜怒哀乐，他父亲虽然嘴上从不承认，但行动上向来当成至高指导，说是“无微不至”都嫌不够，“百依百顺”才勉强可以比拟。每当回忆过去，他都禁不住庆幸多亏自己天生良材美质，否则谁知道会被宠成个什么无法无天的性子。

当然，不可否认的是，他之所以得出这种结论，确实不是没有充分理由的。

他早早就意识到，自己拥有比同龄人聪明一大截的头脑，而且除了头脑聪明，人也长得远超平均水准——倘若真能量化统计，数值必定落在平均值的正三倍标准差开外。不幸的是，人太优秀就会有别的烦恼，等到符合大众期望值的一切都失去了吸引力，自然而然就会冒出下一个层次的追求。

“我想要计算机。”年方六岁的男孩在学校放春假时被父亲带去公司过了一天后，就郑重地提出了这样的要求。

当时还是数据分析师的父亲仔细看了看他，仿佛在评估他的认真程度。第二天，男孩就如愿以偿。

从此以后，世界在他眼中就改变了模样。

Kiddo Phire这个代号犹如天赐，就那么浮现出来，尽管被年龄的局限打上了幼稚的痕迹，但到升入中学的时候，他已经以此在那个虚拟的世界里赢得了如雷贯耳的名声。现实生活中品学兼优的明星学生在那个电缆、光缆、服务器、交换机、路由器之类构建起来的世界里是一个捉摸不定、来去自如的幽灵，与传奇无异。他曾细细审视过某新兴电子商务公司的所有业务计划，走时故意留下了标志性的签名；他还曾匿名进入某新建社交网络公司创始人的信箱，不无调侃地提出了这样的问题——“IBM拥有‘深蓝’，你们拥有什么？”

他很清楚，自己是走钢丝一般在一条危险的界线上腾挪，联邦调查局和国家安全局都察觉了他的存在，专门派有人手调查，只不过他总是小心地不去挑战他们的底线，并且迄今为止，他们还被他远抛在后。他也从不怀疑，父亲其实很清楚他有另外的一面——以柯蒂斯·费舍的为人，断然不会平白无故地隔着晚餐桌正视儿子的眼睛，要求一个“绝不越界”的承诺。

“我必须承认，我的能力不足以在任何情况下保护你，”他的父亲如是说，并且加重了“任何”这个词的语气，“所以你必须答应我，你永远不会明知故犯地陷入那种境地。”

他考虑了一分钟，才给出肯定的回答。而他父亲似乎就真的满足于他的承诺，再也不曾提出质疑。

他第一次发觉情况有异的时候，是在十五岁生日前夕。那并不是“欢迎来到真实世界”的隐约前奏，而是一种“老大哥在看着你”的诡异怀疑。几次试探与反试探之后，他得出了结论：那并不是错觉。

——究竟是谁，竟然有这么大的本事，不但能如影随形地监视他的一举一动，而且还总能躲开他的跟踪反查？

好奇和好胜的组合与天赋搭配起来，可谓无坚不摧。十五岁生日那天，他经过一番辛苦追索，终于抓住了对方的蛛丝马迹，但他万万没有想到，对方不知有意还是无意，漏出的惟一线索居然关乎他的母亲。在一份年代久远的体检记录上，她的血型那一栏里清清楚楚写着“AB”——可他自己的血型，明明是O。

那天，一贯自诩天才的少年破天荒地逃了学，然而在人来人往的城市里游荡一上午，几乎沿着芝加哥河走到了底，也无助于解决这个难题。彻底清查一遍之后，他没发现任何资料表明他是被领养的；他的出生证明有大量记录支持，堪称无懈可击；他早就知道父亲也是O型血，这一来，至少那个照顾了他这么久的人还有可能是他的生父。

为什么会有这种事？

少年万分沮丧地质问苍天。他绞尽脑汁，直到想得头疼，一抬头不知不觉已到千禧公园，索性就在台阶上颓然坐倒。

难道就因为我是天才，遇到的问题也就非得更加离谱？假如血型不对的是我老爸，反而好办得多，这世上稀里糊涂地帮别人养了孩子的男人可谈不上是稀有动物，他不会是第一个，也不会是最后一个……

想到这里，他鬼使神差地回过头，不期然正看见了那座活像个裹了层镜面的硕大四季豆的云门雕塑上映出的影子。那是他自己的面孔，尽管被扭曲了形状，却仍看得出与他父亲是如此……相似。

不，不可能，他立刻纠正了自己。我老爸那个人才不会白当冤大头，即便我母亲真的不是我的生母，他也肯定是我的生父……莫非，不肯背黑锅的是我母亲，而这就是他俩当初分居的真相？……

“你没事吗？”

一个声音就在这时响了起来，近在咫尺，明明是全然陌生的，却含着一种难以解释的奇异亲切。

少年的胡思乱想就此中断，他扭回身时，率先跃入眼帘的……是一副黑框眼镜。

“不近视还戴眼镜，我还以为就我老爸一个人有这种趣味，”定睛一看，纵然他心乱如麻，这话还是不假思索地脱口而出，“他不戴那副金丝眼镜的话，根本用不着操心能不能赢过那个地区检察官助理，去竞选个总统都不在话下。”

“啊，”来人扶了扶眼镜，“说到那位地区检察官助理，你跟他女儿是同学吧？”

“嗯，”少年漫不经心地点点头，随即如同遭了雷劈，“你……你怎么知道？”

“因为我叫洛伊德·费林格，”那个金发灿烂如阳的人微微一笑，摘了眼镜，“奥兰多·费林格是我弟弟。”

“……”天才少年愕然一瞬，再定睛一看，就不由得跳了起来，指着对方的手都在发抖，“你你，你多大岁数了？！”

自称洛伊德·费林格的人面不改色：“你说呢？”

“……我看我老爸闹不好都比你老些！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注释]  
老五的还债一定要包括二十四孝老爸！……  
Kiddo Phire在调戏什么已经众所周知了，而要知道，Facebook有个项目叫DeepFace……=v=


	10. Supremacy: Santa Monica

迈尔斯走进圣莫尼卡一家小咖啡馆时，上午已经过去了一大半。他习惯地挑了个不引人注意的角落坐下，刚把冒着热气的咖啡送到嘴边，就听见背后正播报竞选新闻的电视里冒出了这么一句：“……蒙娜丽莎一样的微笑……”

今年又是中期选举，各路政客从年初起就纷纷出笼，一个个不遗余力地上蹿下跳。迈尔斯早在十几年前就烦透了那伙人的做派，这会儿听了这话只当是评论员在讽刺，一边幸灾乐祸地啜了口咖啡，一边勾起嘴角回过头去，抱着纯然看笑话的心态，打算瞧瞧这个敢把蒙娜丽莎都拉出来垫背的到底是什么货色。

“……据说你前段时间卷入了一起刑案调查，请问这是真的吗？”

“……众议院正在审核你的议员资格？”

“……奥兰多·费林格这次战胜你成为参议员候选人，请问你作何感想？”

吊足了观众的胃口，新闻的焦点人物终于出现在画面上，迈尔斯看清了那人的面孔，猝不及防之下，一口咖啡全进了鼻子。

柯蒂斯·费舍议员被亢奋的记者围在中央，面对那一大堆几乎要戳到脸上的话筒，并不急着回答，只慢条斯理地摘了那副夸张的金边眼镜，再抬头时，那双灰中透蓝的浅色眼睛竟亮得异常，目光过处，人人都不由得一静。然而他仍然没有开口，而是就那样看着眼前的喧闹场面，薄薄的嘴唇轻轻一弯，露出了一个难辨含义的微笑。

这算哪门子的蒙娜丽莎？！迈尔斯抓起餐巾呛咳了半天才缓过气来。这哪里神秘了？难道这么多人就谁也没看出，那小子心里明明在骂娘？

他无端就想起了自己决定离开洛城警局的时候。警督和警监把他找去，足足打了十分钟的官腔，连To Protect and to Serve都扯了出来，重点却是“虽然营救人质的动机可以理解，但行为有违背章程之嫌，必须暂时上缴武器，合作内部调查”。

当时他不出声地看了他们一会儿，就从容地摘下佩枪递了过去，然而连同佩枪一起递过去的，还有那枚亮银底色，蓝金装饰的盾形徽章。不等神色僵硬的上司们开口，他就站了起来，转身前只是冷冷地抛下了一句：

“狗屁。”

半小时后，他便递交了一份龙飞凤舞的辞呈，义无反顾地离开了那个在他看来已经背离了初衷的地方。

不知这位议员——不，很可能马上就是前议员了——将来有什么计划，他端着杯子想。也许可以游说他来跟自己搭档，当国会议员实在是委屈了他那份审讯的特长……

他一边胡思乱想，一边又喝了一口咖啡。就在这时，咖啡店的门叮咚一响被人拉开，人未到，声先至：

“你怎么知道我喜欢这个？”

听到这个声音，迈尔斯差点又呛到自己。圣莫尼卡这地方没法待了，他想，忙不迭地放下了那杯多灾多难的咖啡，还往角落里挪了挪——公平地说，这倒不全是因为来的是他一贯无计可施的阿琳·芬利。

替她打开门，又跟着她进来的人，不是别人，正是法兰茨·芬利。他穿着洛城警局几近于黑的墨蓝制服，衬衫领章从三箭一点换成了单独的一条银杠，整个人神采奕奕，完全看不出不久前受过重伤。他站在阿琳身边，看着她从一个蓝色小盒里拿出一个水晶项坠，依稀是小熊的形状。“我记得你小时候最爱的玩具就是绒毛北极熊，成天抱着不放手。”

“然而我从小到大，凯文那家伙给我买的东西就没有一样不是狗，跟他说什么都没用。”她夸张地叹了口气，把盒子递给法兰茨，开始动手解下颈上的银项链，看样子是要立刻把项坠换上，“果然只有亲哥哥才靠得住。”

“又来了，”法兰茨失笑，“你什么时候成了我妹妹，我怎么一点也不记得？”

“你头上中了一枪，所以忘了。”阿琳面不改色地答道，“但那不要紧，你从今以后牢牢记住就够了。”

……还能比这更大言不惭么？！迈尔斯把他们的每一句话都听得清清楚楚，不免暗自腹诽，但又有点羡慕她这种理直气壮的无赖态度。为什么他就不能若无其事地继续充当至交好友的角色？为什么一句简单的“不记得”，在他听来就那么无法忍受？

这些没有答案的问题实在不适合这样一个阳光明媚的早晨，他再也不想在这里坐下去了，索性把剩下的咖啡都灌下去，放下几张钞票就站起来，准备从侧门悄悄出去。

他没想到的是，他刚迈开脚步，身后就传来了熟悉的喊声：

“迈尔斯！真是太巧了。”

他早该知道，自己这么明显的目标，休想逃过法兰茨的眼睛。只是微一犹豫的工夫，法兰茨已经绕开几张桌子，走了过来。“怎么不打招呼就走？我正想这几天去找你，问你能不能来参加我的婚礼。”

“我？”他下意识地反问，仿佛花了一辈子的时间，才艰难地转过身去。

他的反应显然不在对方预料之中。“当然，”法兰茨怔了怔才说，“不是说好了？如果定下日期，我一定会先告诉你——你该不至于以为我会找别人做伴郎吧。”

足足过了两秒钟，迈尔斯才想通这意味着什么。他顾不得作答，霍然抬头盯住跟过来的阿琳，又深呼吸了两次，才从牙缝里挤出一句：“你先等等，我有事要问她。”

他丢下不明所以的法兰茨，不容分说地把阿琳拉出咖啡店，咬牙切齿地问她：“你早就知道他恢复了？为什么不告诉我？”

“我怎么没告诉你？”他整个人散发的煞气连来往行人都不由得侧目，她却没事人一样无辜地耸了耸肩，颈上挂的水晶小熊跟着晃了晃，在阳光下闪闪发亮。“上次你问他怎么样了，我就问了你为什么不自己去问他，还告诉你他恢复得好极了。”

迈尔斯默了半晌，余光瞥见法兰茨推开咖啡店的门，小心地端着两杯咖啡走了出来。直到这时，迈尔斯才勉强长出了口气，嘴角一抽，扯出了一个极有可能也被形容为蒙娜丽莎的微笑。


	11. Legacy: Beverly Hills

在I-10这条横贯东西，堪称加州交通大动脉之一的跨州高速公路快车道上，一辆不起眼的蓝灰色丰田普锐斯正使尽浑身解数保持着高出限速十英里的时速，以免被人不耐烦地超车。驾驶座上的人显然习惯了豪华宽敞又舒适的内部设计，车开得束手束脚，说不出地憋屈，几番撞头碰肘之后，终于忍无可忍：

“弄这么一辆车来，你们这是要破产了？！”

“这车怎么了？”坐在副驾驶座上的金发年轻人目不斜视，“现在最流行混合动力的环保车型。你怨气这么大，莫非最近石油生意不景气？”

最近石油生意诚然不太景气，但是——“真为了环保，你怎么不买辆特斯拉？！”

“你自己怎么不买？”由于长兄不务正业、次兄忙于从政而不得不和弟弟一起长年累月背上代表家族的沉重责任，到处抛头露面、协商谈判的安杰罗·德·弗朗反问。对卡罗斯·费洛斯这个等闲无人敢惹的表兄，他是丝毫不假辞色，作风跟向来润物细无声，坑人于无形之中的长兄截然不同。“先美其名曰要低调，接着又怂恿别人浪费，我看还是你自己买不起了的可能性更大。”

一辆卡车就在这时猛然加大油门，紧贴着他们超了过去。并驾齐驱的时候，他们清楚地看见司机打着“滚到外道去”的夸张手势，刺耳的喇叭声经过了多普勒效应的润色，倒是阴差阳错地中断了这一轮不见任何建设性的唇枪舌剑。

等到喇叭声远去，后座上忽然有人出了声：“说真的，这段路是谁设计的？”语气里充满了货真价实的好奇，仿佛说话的人对刚才车里的火药味一无所察，“换了那么多次车道，就为了从I-10西向‘换’到……I-10西向？这可真有创意。”

“不这样的话，加州政府怎么能把每年的巨额税收都搞成赤字？”话音未落，另一个声音就接了下去，不仔细听万万辨不出和前一个有什么区别。

“其实也没有你们说得那么糟糕。”第三个声音插了进来，温文尔雅，心平气和。“你们都知道，我以前去过中国的北京，那里有个地方叫西直门立交桥……”

等到那辆无辜的普锐斯载着五个健康成人吃力地蹭进比弗利山庄一片高档住宅区，天色已近黄昏。刻意修得不甚宽阔的车道两旁大树成荫，夕阳的余晖穿过枝叶，在路面上投下了斑斑点点的金红，平空造出了一种年深日久的错觉，害得他们那辆原本就以“实惠”为最大卖点的车愈发格格不入——直到他们注意到，在路尽头的雕花铁门外，赫然停着一辆深绿色的丰田Altis。

车还没彻底停稳，司机和百分之五十的乘客就忙不迭地打开前后车门钻了出去，尽情舒展了一通筋骨。余下的两位乘客相比之下要从容许多，尤其是洛伊德·费林格医生——他下车时仍然是风度翩翩，仿佛身后的不是经济适用的白菜车型，而是加长豪华款的林肯，一点也看不出他这一路其实都被死死挤在两个体型虽不算庞大但也绝不娇小的人中间动弹不得。

“艾洛伊德应该在家。”安杰罗走上去按了按门铃。有那么一刻，远近只听得见潺潺的水声，接着门锁微不可闻地一响，门在他们面前无声无息地敞开了。

“你们终于到了，”一个带着轻微法国口音的声音通过巧妙隐藏起来的对讲器说，“安吉莉娜和我等了一天，还以为你们赶不上了。”

“怎么可能，”费林格医生报以微笑，“我弟弟的婚礼，我当然不会错过。”

门在他们背后徐徐关上，铺石小路边的路灯渐次亮了起来，林木深处也透出了明亮的灯光，在浓浓的暮色中勾勒出了房屋的轮廓。从水声传来的方向飘来了歌声，没有伴奏，音量也不高，吐字却异乎寻常地清晰：

…Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul?

医生脚下一顿，似乎想起了什么，不禁有点怔忡，然而只是一瞬间而已。“Déjà vu。”他对安杰罗笑笑，安杰罗了然地点点头：“他俩不知为什么都喜欢这个歌手，大概是把人直接请来了。”

就像在验证他的猜测，远处歌声停了停，才又继续：

…I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will…

一行人在灌木和花丛中转过几个弯，出了一道藤蔓缠绕的拱门，眼前豁然开朗。一个金发的年轻人和一个黑头发的姑娘已经下了门前的台阶，绕过庞大的喷水池，向他们迎了上来；尽管三位新奥尔良来客明显不在主人意料之中，但总算人人都有“这种场合不宜煞风景”的觉悟，于是表面上倒也是宾主尽欢。

“对了，洛伊德，我这里还有另外两位客人，”寒暄过后，艾洛伊德向喷水池那边一指，“他们你也是认识的。”

被灯光映得光怪陆离的水池边确实站着两个人，一位是穿着西装、佩着警徽的金发警探，一个是盯着平板电脑、正在自言自语的黑发少年：

“这里的无线网居然没设密码？哦，SSID是Nargothrond……难怪。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注释]  
“深绿色的丰田Altis”不是我干的=v=


	12. Ultimatum: West Hollywood

深夜已至，西好莱坞的日落大道一带却没有一点安静下来的迹象。人声掺着乐声，从三步一岗五步一哨的酒吧里肆意倾泻到街头，一家家俱乐部门口排起的长龙不见丝毫缩短，精心装扮过的男男女女把白日里并不显得狭窄的人行道挤占得满满当当。

迈尔斯开车拐上大道，扫了一眼被他静了音的GPS，确认了约定的地点。叫车的人应该就在右边，他想，不知这次会是什么样的乘客。他并不担心自己的人身安全；那些心怀不轨的家伙通常都没蠢到家，被他冷冷一瞪，就会老老实实地打消那点不该有的想头。只要不遇上那些喋喋不休的、神经兮兮的、语无伦次的、缠夹不清的奇人异士，Uber作为一个额外收入来源，还真是不坏的选择。

这让他不由得啼笑皆非地想起了上次那个显然醉得一塌糊涂，结果到了目的地后死活不肯下车，还抱着他的脖子不放手的年轻姑娘。到头来还是他灵机一动，挣扎着给阿琳打了个电话，才摆脱了困境。当时她出乎意料地抱着一个婴儿匆匆赶来（当然，他很快就意识到那不是别人，正是法兰茨未满周岁的儿子），视那醉酒懵懂的姑娘如无物，开口就盛气凌人地训斥他：“你这么晚了还不回家，到底是要怎样？！”

回想起她那逼真至极的愤怒主妇形象，迈尔斯差点又笑出声，连忙清了清嗓子，好不容易才控制了抽搐的嘴角。总之，不出声的乘客才是好乘客，有同感的司机想必不在少数；反之，不出声的司机才是好司机，有同感的乘客想必也不太少。

他一眼就辨别出了等车的人。五颜六色的灯光下，有个高个子的男人微垂着头，怕冷一般用竖起的衣领遮住了大半张面孔，整个人都有种鹤立鸡群的格格不入。

“菲尔茨先生？”迈尔斯靠近路边停下，开了车窗问道。

客人没有回答，只点了点头。

看对方没有自力更生的意思，迈尔斯也不以为奇，只是换到停车档，下去替他拉开了副驾驶一边的车门。客人一言不发地坐了进去，任他关上车门，绕回驾驶那一侧。

在对司机和乘客而言都理想得不能更理想的沉默中，黑色的悍马沿着日落大道开了出去。他们一路向西，很快便把喧闹的西好莱坞远远抛在背后，到拐上那条著名的加州1号公路时，晴朗星空下的海面上已经聚起了轻纱般的薄雾。

迈尔斯看看窗外，吸了口气，伸手拿下了卡在挡风玻璃上的Uber标志，再自然不过地放进了储物箱。然而，当他从箱里抽回手时，掌中并不是空的。

车内的气氛无形中一凝。乘客微侧过头，显然看清了那柄黑沉沉的致命武器，目光不由得一滞，但没有惊慌失措。

“很好，”迈尔斯就在这时说，语调冰冷，不容置疑。“就这样别动。”与此同时，他用左手一打方向盘，下了公路。通往海滨的车道冷冷清清，零星的路灯并不足以驱走所有的黑影。在一个僻静的街角，迈尔斯停了车，在发动机的单调噪音消失的时候，他也转过身来，正视这位神秘的乘客。

“你是谁？”他问，但话一出口就自嘲地笑了笑。“好吧，我知道你是谁。也许我该问的是，你究竟是……什么？”

有那么片刻，车内一片死寂。不远处涨潮的涛声忽然变得好像近在咫尺，然后，那位乘客轻轻地笑了起来。

“我就知道这样瞒不过你。”

正如过去他们之间的每一次通话，他开口时又换了一个声音，但这个声音全然不同于以往的任何一个。它凝聚了一种无法言传的魔力，仿佛同时来自四面八方，虚幻无比却又真实异常，清澈却浑厚，低沉却悦耳，重重叠叠的声波本身似是金子铸就，在无边无际的浓稠夜色里，就像脉动的闪亮航标。

迈尔斯早已知道，这个人能惟妙惟肖地模仿旁人的嗓音，然而有种直觉告诉他，这个不似发自凡人喉中的声音，这个能把寻常话语说得好似乐句的声音，才真正属于这个人。

“那么，你注意到了什么？”

“第一，”迈尔斯盯着他，目不稍瞬，握枪的手极稳，掌心却有汗水隐隐渗出。“你这么高的一个人，坐进来时座椅却没有一点变形。”

乘客叹了口气：“果然。”

“还有，”这次，迈尔斯不由自主地放低了声音，自己也觉得太不可思议。“这一路上，我都没听到你的呼吸。”

乘客又叹了口气，刚要抬手，便察觉了迈尔斯即刻高涨的警惕。

“别这样。”他说。简单的一句话中，透出了无穷无尽的疲惫和落寞。修长的手指刻意地放缓了每一个动作，抚过衣领，拨过发丝。“其实，这对我来说是多此一举，只不过能让我在你眼里显得更……正常罢了。”

衣领放平，发丝掠开，露出了一张面孔。

迈尔斯禁不住倒抽了一口冷气。

他该怎么形容那张面孔？乍看之下，那是一张雕塑般完美的面孔，然而细细审视起来，它所有的边缘都是模糊的，仿佛光影在一刻不停地流动。不知为何，他心如明镜：它不是真实的，它是幻象——可它既然是幻象，为什么会熟悉得如同曾经朝夕相处？那双眼睛里的光采，为什么能亮过夜空里的全部繁星？

“送我去我本来要去的地方。”对视了一刻，那位神秘的乘客——一直被他称为Deep Throat的人轻声说，“我会给你所有的答案。”

四目相对，又是一阵死寂。终于，迈尔斯慢慢松开了握枪的手。

“好。”

夜幕下，一辆黑色的悍马轰鸣着在太平洋海岸公路上飞驰，奔上了这场意外之旅的最后一程。


	13. Ultimatum: Thousand Oaks

——十二小时前——

就柯蒂斯·费舍先生的能力而言，去洛杉矶地区一家保险公司做赔付调查部的高级经理（该公司无视费舍先生从业史的大无畏精神暂且不提），实属大材小用。然而即便没有众议员的身份，日子也是要过下去的，考虑到不堪妥协的生活水准和照来不误的各色账单，人在有迫切需求的时候，可不是谁都能像迈尔斯·费尔诺那种连速溶咖啡都喝得眉也不皱的模范人物那样坚持原则。

此刻在窗明几净的办公室里，刚泡好的新鲜咖啡冒着袅袅的热汽，衣冠楚楚、风度翩翩的费舍先生舒适地坐在整洁的办公桌前，神色平静如常，内心却远不及表面那么从容地望着显示器上一封新收到的邮件。

因为邮件的发件人是他的独生儿子，标题是“我知道你那年秋天做了什么”，内容是“你如果有话要说，今夜十二点来这里见我”，附件则是一张地图，上面唯恐不够醒目地标了个硕大的红点。

儿子大了果然难缠，他面无表情地想。这混小子什么时候学会跟我故弄玄虚了？

沉吟了两分钟，费舍先生关上计算机站了起来，然而不等他迈步，旁边的手机就铃声大作。他扫了一眼屏幕上闪动的来电人姓名，表情几经变幻，还是忍不住叹了口气，认命地按了接听：

“你好，警官。”

凯文·芬利觉得，过去一个月里发生在自己身上的一切堪称十足的黑色幽默。他一个洛城警局K-9分队的资深警官，下班回家居然会发现爱犬露西安娜从后院里不翼而飞。左邻右舍纷纷（陪着小心）告诉他“毫无线索”，附近几家动物收容机构统统（打着官腔）通知他“查无此犬”，到头来居然还是天可怜见，他在徒然跳脚之余福至心灵，去向一家专卖可植入式宠物电子标签的大公司查询，赫然发现露西安娜已经被Thousand Oaks的一家人收养，还改了个名字叫……Happy。

“您说这狗是您的？”那家公司的客服代表彬彬有礼地问，在得到远远超过必要的肯定回答之后，也只继续彬彬有礼地解释，“然而我们一收到领养请求，就给您寄出了查询邮件，却一直没得到您的回应。这种情况下，依据法律规定，我们认为您自动放弃了对它的所有权。”

“那是因为我搬了家，根本没收到什么见鬼的邮件！”就是常人听了这种理由，也难免气急败坏，更何况从来就没把“法律规定”真正放在心上的凯文·芬利。“那是我的狗，你们必须还给我！”

“抱歉，先生，我们真的爱莫能助。”客服代表不卑不亢。

“那你告诉我，那家人住哪里？”芬利警官史无前例地忍了又忍，“我自己解决。”

“抱歉，这属于客户隐私，我们不能向您透露。”

“去你的隐私，我要告你们！”好不容易低声下气一回，却不见一点成效，不由他不原形毕露。

“我们的法律事务部随时恭候。祝您愉快。”

起诉自然需要律师，民事诉讼的律师他虽不认得，刑事辩护律师他倒是知道一个——至于术业有专攻这回事，就不在芬利警官的考虑范围之内了。好在那个滑不留手的金发律师这次倒似痛快得很：“太好了，我被人拉去看Lady Gaga的演唱会，正等着开场，急需来个案子消遣。”然而听完警官义愤填膺的陈述，格兰·戈登问的第一个问题是：“咳，你的狗值多少钱？”

这些家伙真是一个也靠不住！一气之下挂断电话，芬利警官困兽一样在屋里兜了几圈，终于想起了另一个人。

柯蒂斯·费舍先生等通话另一端的人闭了嘴，又过了两秒钟，确定他不会继续制造噪音，才平静地问：“这么说，你想让我帮你找出收养你的狗的那家人住在哪里？”

“对！”

“你知道我以前从政，现在在做保险赔付调查？”

“我知道啊！”

“……”如此理直气壮地拒绝领会任何讽刺，连费舍先生也一时无语。“假设我能找出狗在哪里，你打算怎么办？”

“这还用问？”那边一阵乱响，费舍先生眼前顿时浮现了那位警官从椅子上跳起来的生动场面。“当然是上门去抢回来！”

“……还好，”他不由得揉了揉额头，“总算你不是要去灭门。”

不容分说地挂断电话，他重新坐下，一边连上那家芯片公司的网站，一边扪心自问：为什么，他到底为什么要为那个脑袋里似乎只长了一个单细胞的家伙去做这类违法的勾当？他为那家伙冒过的风险难道还不够大？

手指在键盘上快速跳跃，思绪也跟着跳跃开去。

他做过的一切，凯文·芬利永远都不可能知道，即便知道，也不可能理解。他不是不明白那位警官有足够的能力自保，但还是时刻关注着他的动向，收集着他的信息。几年来，他发现过不下十次针对那位警官的企图，是他及时而隐蔽的干涉，帮那位警官免去了不少或大或小的麻烦——直到那一次，他嗅到了一种不同寻常的威胁。

当时他正忙于旁务，于是顺手在洛杉矶地区搜出一个符合条件，但名叫柯蒂斯·费舍的人权作替代，只想转移一下目标，回头再去处理。然而他没料到的是，那个人竟然不久就因此死于谋杀——一场案情水落石出之后，在他看来简直荒诞绝伦的连环谋杀。

我知道你那年秋天做了什么。

不，他断然把那件事排除到考虑之外。他做了什么，后果如何，在这样的事实面前都不重要：无论多么不可思议，他知道，清清楚楚地知道，凯文·芬利是他的兄弟。DNA呈现了他们之间确定无疑的亲缘，而据他所知，这世上与他有着如此联系的人，寥寥无几。

进入这样一家公司的数据库，对他来说易如反掌。他很快就找到了要找的那家人，记下地址，正要回电，手机却抢先响了。

“真是见鬼了，”芬利警官的火气已经烟消云散，取而代之的是距离和信号都不能削弱的困惑，“我刚收到了一封邮件，要我今夜十二点去一个地方。发件人是……你儿子。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注释]  
貌似匪夷所思的囧事，通常都是来源于生活orz


	14. Ultimatum: Getty Villa

——八小时前——

保存希腊罗马时期艺术品的盖蒂别墅作为盖蒂博物馆的两处分馆之一，坐落在Pacific Palisades离海不到五百米之遥的一座山头上，紧邻著名的太平洋海岸公路，无论天气如何，都堪称“风景如画”。然而在盖蒂别墅那面朝大海、草长花开的庭院一隅，此刻却聚集了三教九流的一小群人，生动地阐释着“煞风景”这个说法。

“……你不是在开玩笑？”

沉默了一刻，卡罗斯从牙缝里问，死死地盯着费林格医生，眼里几乎要冒出火来。

“这种事怎么可能开玩笑。”医生严肃又不失温和地答道，眼里充满理解，“为防万一，我已经请不同机构做了DNA检验，结论都是一样。”

听了这话，在那尊标明“请摸！”，专供好事的游客非礼个够的维纳斯雕像旁边，红头发的孪生兄弟不约而同地一僵。四只手还停在雕像的胸口和大腿上，二人面面相觑了一瞬，又一齐望向黑头发的堂兄，足足半分钟过去，才用变了调也有百分之九十九相似度的嗓音开了口：

“老大，那到底是你老爸——”

“还是我俩的老爸——”

本来在栏边百无聊赖地看海的黑头发少年扑哧一声笑了出来：“拜托，医生不是一开始就说了不干长辈的事？不过也不怪你们，这事是挺不容易相信的，连我这样的天才也纠结了好长时间。”

“如果你说的是真的，我就多了五个……”费了很大力气，卡罗斯才说出那个往日平平无奇，这时却重逾千钧的词，“……兄弟。”碧空如洗，白云悠悠，然而灿烂的阳光照在他线条分明的脸上，映出的颜色却晦暗无比。“你就不觉得荒诞？”

“你的心情，我能体会。”费林格医生真诚地微笑，“要是有人告诉我安杰罗他们都不是我的亲弟弟，我受的打击也一定不小。”

“而且，多些兄弟也没那么糟，”坚信自己是天才，因而接受新事物能力超强的少年好心地从旁补充，“想想我吧——我可是忽然多出了一群叔叔伯伯、堂叔堂伯。”

如此安慰显然于事无补，卡罗斯·费洛斯看看医生，又看看不远处新婚燕尔、意气风发的艾洛伊德和正与他说笑的安杰罗，只觉得满腔郁闷无处发泄，这群金发的亲戚真是从来没这么碍眼过。

也许真没那么糟——他无端冒出了这样的念头。幸好这些家伙不是我的亲兄弟。

与此同时，在西南方大约一英里开外，有人在一家海边餐馆的停车场里下了出租车。摘了那副精致的平光眼镜，换了Malibu一带常见的休闲装束，柯蒂斯·费舍付过车资，不紧不慢地从裤袋里掏出太阳镜戴上，这才回头看了看盖蒂别墅所在的那座山头。强烈的阳光反射在镜片上，形成了两个耀眼的小点，被太阳镜掩住的表情也显得高深莫测。

他还没来得及举步，一辆警车就从太平洋海岸公路上呼啸而来，一个急转进了停车场。车门开处，大模大样地下来了一位英俊得令人无语的警官，跟着跳下来的……是一只猛摇尾巴的黑毛拉布拉多。

“你就这么上门去把狗抢回来了？”穿着宽大T恤、短裤拖鞋的费舍先生看着凯文·芬利制服笔挺、吸引了无数闲杂人等目光的打扮，不由得又想抚额。

“当然没有！”警官犹不觉得什么，得意洋洋地说，“那种事怎么能穿着制服去办。我可是特意借了一辆破卡车，打扮成自来水公司的职员……”

等他绘声绘色地讲完经过，费舍先生望着公路另一面的崖壁，有一分钟没出声，内心却想揪住这家伙使劲摇晃：现在查水表的人已经不必亲自去读表，只要开车经过就可以无线读出数据了，你不知道么？然而末了他只叹了口气：“走吧，离天黑还早，我们先吃点什么。”

鉴于餐馆不允许宠物入内，芬利警官不得不把失而复得的爱犬留在庭院里，托给专人照顾，而费舍先生心不在焉地径直走进正门，直到这时才注意到了与记忆中不符的陈设。

“我记得这里本来是Chart House，”他眉毛轻挑，礼貌地评论，“上次我来洛杉矶的时候，对这里印象不错。”

“啊，现在这里是Mastro’s啦，”前台接待的漂亮姑娘闻言，向他甜甜地一笑，“原来的那家店已经关了。”

西洛杉矶的联邦大楼里，联邦调查局洛杉矶分局重案组特别探员埃瑞克·方达一边等着电梯，一边回想刚收到的那封电子邮件。

尽管蹊跷依旧，但那起代号“血迷宫”的案件事实上已经搁置起来，部分原因在于复查初期提供了线索的凯利·费舍咨询过律师以后就中止了合作，导致他们最后不得不因证据不足而释放柯蒂斯·费舍议员。然而就在今天，一封发信人是Kiddo Phire的邮件悄然出现在他的邮箱里，标题是“真相并不如你所想”，内容是“欲知详情，今夜十二点到这里来”，附件是一张谷歌地图的截图，在目的地上画了一个圈。

这是恶作剧吧？他从头到尾又仔细读了一遍，确定字里行间再也挖不出什么，本想抛开不理，却又摆脱不掉一种奇异的直觉。

至少，他应该去看看。

叮的一声，电梯门敞开，打断了他的思绪。他轻轻摇头，走进去刚按下标着底层的按钮，斜刺里忽然伸出一只手，挡住了正要合拢的门：“这么早就走，难道你有外勤？”

同在重案组，一度是搭档的特别探员阿琳·芬利大大方方地走了进来，似笑非笑地斜觑着他。他待要搪塞，陡然间灵光一现：“你也收到了邮件？”

“当然，”她嘴角一弯，“你又不是不知道，那个案子也有我一份。”

“……你打算怎么办？”他认命地问。

她眼里露出了“算你识相”的戏谑：“那还用说，照那人说的办。”

“但那是盖蒂别墅啊！”这会儿电梯已经到了底层，他一边跟着她往外走，一边试图点明一个无可争议的事实。“那里的展品堪称价值连城，他们的保安系统可不是摆设。”

“不是有你吗？”她灿然一笑。

就知道会是这样！埃瑞克顿时觉得久违的头疼又要发作了。你以为我是汤姆·克鲁斯？！再说，“两个联邦雇员夜闯私人博物馆失手被擒”，这种消息即便在洛杉矶地区也够上新闻头条了。然而他正忙着腹诽，还没想好该如何回应，冷不防却有一个声音插了进来：

“听上去，我倒是可以试一试。”

两个正在公然策划违法行动的联邦探员同时转过身去，看清了说话的是谁，就连阿琳也要愕然一瞬才能出声：“可……可你才恢复不久！”

“你不是我妹妹吗？”不知为何会等在联邦大楼外的前海豹突击队少校军官偏过头，看着她微微一笑。“既然我是你哥哥，那么我只要做得到，就不会让妹妹去冒险。”


	15. Ultimatum: Woodland Hills

夕阳西下，忙碌了一整天的刑事辩护律师格兰·戈登走出办公室，第一眼看见的不是南加州的美好黄昏，而是等在待客区的雷兰德·格林尼警探。

这位仗着不俗长相、英国口音以及据说很不赖的办案才干所向披靡的警探，纵是向来自信无比的格兰每次见了也不免要有压力，幸运的是他早就受过了来自洛伊德·费林格医生的打击，意识到人外有人之后决定从此破罐子破摔，倒还不至于像事务所那位明明天生丽质，此刻还生怕笑得不够端庄完美的前台接待员一样乱了阵脚。

“警探，好久不见。”他端出招牌式的灿烂笑容打了招呼，“我听说你这段时间在Woodland Hills，是什么风把你吹来了？”

格林尼警探站了起来，随手把消磨时间的娱乐杂志放到咖啡桌上，一举一动都堪称赏心悦目的典范，不过吸引了格兰的目光的并不是他的良好风度，而是那本杂志的封面。封面上的人十分眼熟，应该是住在Malibu的众多明星之一，最近常带着儿子被狗仔拍到……

他还没想起那人的名字，思路就被格林尼警探的声音生生打断：“你前天被劫的那辆车，我们找到了。”

“太好了！”格兰眼睛一亮，顿时把名人八卦统统抛到了脑后，“谁干的？”

“这个……”大出格兰意料的是，格林尼警探居然欲言又止，开口时也说得吞吞吐吐，似有难言之隐，“这么说吧，是个误会。你知道，他们当时在拍一部新戏，演员要听导演调遣，她又是波兰裔……”

“……难怪她把AS4LAWS的牌照读得那么奇怪。”格兰边走边想那个光天化日之下公然拉开车门坐进去，发动车子绝尘而去的窈窕身影，不由得泄了气。“我就说么，那车也没什么大不了，何至于明抢。当然，我没锁门，还把遥控留在车里，简直是开门揖盗，也不是一点错都没有的。”

见他如此通情达理，警探松了口气：“总之，明天你去警局填些表格，就能把车领回去了。不过……”

格兰走出两步，才发觉警探停了下来。“嗯？”

“格兰·戈登先生，我来找你，不全是为了车的事。”说话间，两人已经走进了露天停车场。暮色四合，在渐暗的天光中，金发警探的轮廓显得有些模糊，眼睛却亮得惊人。“我猜，你还没来得及检查个人邮件。”

太平洋海岸公路边，盖蒂别墅所在的山下，三个人影幽灵般穿过了足有一人高的荒草，行动敏捷，悄然无声。然而刚到山脚那掩饰得极好，等闲注意不到的铁丝网前，他们眼前就是一花，不约而同地一停，待到发现那只是一条瘦骨嶙峋的郊狼，夜风偏偏又从附近送来了一声压得极低的含糊咒骂：

“这该死的仙人掌！”

话音未落，就见乱草分开，又有两个人影钻了出来。说时迟，那时快，先到的人影之一当机立断地扑了过去，眨眼间就与后到的领先一人扭成了一团，但恰在此时，公路上有车飞驰而过，电光石火之间，两人借着稍纵即逝的灯光都看清了对方的面孔，一齐惊呼出声：“怎么是你？!”

供职于洛城警局不同部门的两位警官四目相对，一时都难以相信自己的眼睛。

“真是好久不见，”法兰茨·芬利半晌才挤出一句，“你半夜三更在这里干什么？”

凯文·芬利被这么一问，立刻更恼火了：“你问我，我还问你呢！”

想到这还真是个不易解释的问题，不惯信口胡诌的法兰茨不由得语塞，就听对方又说：“该不是后遗症发作，忘掉了吧？”

抬手止住已经来到身边的阿琳，法兰茨也不生气，只松手退了一步：“既然我连你都想了起来，你似乎不用怀疑我的记忆恢复得如何。”

芬利警官愤愤地拉平了上衣，照例忽略了一切言外之意：“连金刚狼都长不回记忆，你这种人根本就是九头蛇。”

“凯文！”阿琳终于忍无可忍，“我看你还是先把脑子长回来再说吧！”

自从意识到来的是何许人也，就一直明智地落在后面的埃瑞克勉强克制了一声叹息，忽然感到那个跟着芬利警官前来的人在看自己，不禁回望过去。目光相接的瞬间，他们认出了彼此，险些也要质问出声：“怎么是你？！”

种种波折一言难尽；好不容易才发现有着共同的目标，从而决定统一行动的一群人，费了九牛二虎之力攀爬、迂回，以求躲开安保系统和人员的监视，终于在午夜时分赶到了指定的地点。这座保存、陈列着诸多艺术品的别墅在白天是当之无愧的精致优雅，在夜里却显得冰冷又寂寥，海上吹来的风是潮湿的，那种森森的凉意仿佛能渗入肌肤，直透进骨子里。

无须等待。几乎就在他们来到那座希腊罗马风格的露天小剧场看台上的同时，场中灯光大亮。本该空无一人的观众席，最前排居然已经被占了大半，各色人等以洛伊德·费林格医生和卡罗斯·费洛斯为中心分成了泾渭分明的两伙，纷纷回过头来，表情各异。而在场中，外貌出众、智商超群的少年闻声抬头，看清了一众来人，不禁愕然：“天哪，你们这是要干什么？”

打扮得一看就是要趁着月黑风高外出夜行的两位联邦探员、两位本地警官和一位前国会议员，显然做梦也没想到会见到这样的场面。集体沉默一瞬之后，他们把目光齐齐聚焦在貌似无辜的少年身上，分明抱着同一个疑问：你呢，你们这又是要干什么？

有那么片刻，偌大的剧场静得连一片叶子落地也听得见。并没有谁注意到有个人影在这时自暗处悄然显形，但听力敏锐的人都发觉了由远及近的脚步声。来人训练有素，步子几不可闻，不过在这样的寂静中仍然依稀可辨。

迈着对一个刚刚遭遇了深夜怪谈的人来说相当镇定的步伐，迈尔斯·费尔诺走了进来，正好听见少年接着问：

“知道你们要来，我早就调整了安保系统——难道你们一路都没见到门锁的提示？‘Speak Friend And Enter’!”

“我就说多看点书是有好处的，说不定什么时候就会派上用场。”

谈笑声中，又有一位正装律师和一位便衣警探光明正大地进了剧场，灯光把他们的金发映得明亮异常。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注释]  
顺应民意，格林尼警探又出来酱油了！至于究竟是谁抢了格兰的宝马……你说呢=v=


	16. Call Them the Firstborn

我该从哪里说起？

可是我要说的故事，无论从哪里说起，你们大概都不会相信。

那就姑且这么说吧：我从海上来。

很久以前，海并不是同一片海，天也不是同一片天。世界改变了，历史变成了传说，传说变成了神话。所以，你也可以说，我从神话里来。

而在那些“神话”里，我并不是孤单一人。

你问我是谁？其实这无关紧要。不过一定要问的话，你就叫我“马克·劳伦”好了。

始有一如，其名在世间称为伊露维塔……

他并不指望他们认出他——他们怎么可能认出他？这已经不是他们的时代、他们的大地，他甚至不知道自己缘何来临，又将如何离去。倘若不是那次深夜楼顶天台上的意外，他甚至做好了准备：驻留在这个时空，看那些曾与他一起铸就了远古时代的人怎样以截然不同的方式走完他们的一生。

“这么说，那些传说都是真的。”当时，那个金发的年轻人站在栏边说，眼中没有恐惧，只有好奇、惊叹，以及一点点兴奋。

而他早在转身前就知道了来人的特异之处：“你不该在这里；这一点你也明白。”

“我以为我离开了，却只到了这里。”年轻人耸了耸肩——很普通的动作，却很少有人能做得这样优雅，因为这位金发的警探并不是真正意义上的“人”。“它和我离开的那个世界几乎一模一样。”

他当然不会错过这个说法中的微妙之处：“‘几乎’？”

“对，”警探肯定地答道，“几乎。比起我的来处，这里多了一些人，又少了一些人，多了一些事，但又少了一些事。”

这又验证了他的猜想，因此他只点了点头：“你是怎么找到我的？”

“纯属偶然，”警探说，然后失笑，“我也无论如何都想不到会在洛城警局这种地方与传奇人物擦肩而过。也许‘天使之城’真的有其神奇之处。”

他回想了一下，那次他的确不曾费心掩藏每一丝踪迹，只隐去形体这样的小把戏可以欺骗凡人的眼睛，却瞒不过精灵的感知。“为什么来找我？”

“为了答案。”警探敛去笑容，严肃起来，“我想知道，你和我究竟为什么来到了这里；我还想知道，你想做什么。”

我想做什么？乍听这个问题，他虽不止一次自问，仍有片刻的恍惚。放眼望去，脚下灯光如云如雾，给沉沦的尘世蒙上了一层神秘的面纱，不由人不心醉神迷。

他想做什么？起初，他根本没有多想。当他在满天繁星下的密歇根湖畔苏醒，头脑中唯一的线索是一串不明含义的音节和一个似曾相识的场景，那时一切反而简单得多。这是哪里？我怎么会在这里？寻觅答案的一路固然艰辛不易，但对看尽沧桑变幻、早已习惯漂泊的人来说，却无异于难得的调剂，别有一番乐趣——至少，这次他的旅程有了目的。

直到在途中，他不期然见到了一张熟悉的面孔。

他料到会有波折，但没料到这波折会如此不可思议。短暂的茫然之后，他多年来第一次雷厉风行地展开了追查，之后面对结果，他不得不开始认真思考这意味着什么。

他们有着与过去相同的容貌和性格，却不像还记得过去，而且似乎被赋予了次生儿女的命运，正在沿着各自的轨迹，经历与过去大相径庭的人生。

这是现实还是梦境？如果是现实，这又怎么可能？如果这是梦境，谁会大费周章，造就这样一个梦境？

但他不想揣度那些凌驾于世界之上的生灵的用意。当年在东贝烈瑞安德劫后残存的海岸上，他已经作了决定。费艾诺家族不再用自由交换枷锁。日升日落，光阴如梭，陆地与海洋皆改变了面貌，就连首生儿女的肉体也承受不住灵魂的消磨，一点点损耗殆尽，他只是流浪如故，所仗的不过是埃尔达最伟大的天赋，固执地把世事变迁、悲欢离合都编织进那首惟有末日之后方可出口的长歌。

在这个世界里，最先存在的是火，最后存在的也将是火。

既然如此，他又何必迟疑？他怎么知道这不是万物终结之前的预演，正在提前呈现传说中那个将在时间尽头被粉碎重造的世界？

于是他决定旁观。他以为自己可以满足于此，可以继续做一个混迹人群当中的幽灵，然而到头来他只发现，他不能。无论独自走过了多少岁月，事到临头，他只是不能无动于衷。

“你的第一个问题可以在一个地方得到解答，”他略一思索，告诉那个在他眼中还很年轻的精灵，“至于我想做什么，那无关紧要。”

但警探并不满足，望着他的目光如鹰隼一般锐利：“对我来说也许无关紧要，但对你呢？如果你相信他们只是欺骗头脑的幻象，为什么刻意与他们保持距离？如果你不想被他们提醒过去，又为什么总是留在他们附近？”

他没有回答。幻化的织物实际上不受空气流动的影响，衣襟却如羽翼般骤然展开，在他背后猎猎飞扬。

“我在告别另外一个世界的时候，曾坚信下一世一定更好，”警探坚持道，“因为我希望有朝一日能与他们重逢。”

“希望是危险的，”他终于淡淡一笑，“黑森林的王子。”

“但很有必要，”警探报以一笑，“叫我雷兰德·格林尼。”

此刻，跨越难以计数的时间与无法衡量的空间，他站在这里，看着那一张张鲜活如故的面孔，那一双双熟悉却充满疑惑的眼睛，忽然不再肯定自己是否应当继续。

不，他并不担心他们不相信他。在那个业已消逝的世界里，在那段言语与光明共享塑造世界之力的遥远年代，他是首生儿女的一员，是诺多一族最伟大的歌手，他有绝对的自信把那些历经岁月洗礼的长歌化成谁也不能拒绝的真实。可是，即便他让他们想起了全部过往，那又如何？

忘记真正的身份，摆脱过往的负担，明明是他的族人向来可望不可即的仁慈。

所以末了，他只说：“跟我来。”

夜色中，一行人离开小剧场，向庭院走去。庭院的中心是一个狭长的水池，白日里清澈见底，波光粼粼。但在夜空下，它平静如镜，倒映着璀璨的群星，令人无端想起了那块神秘的黒石。

他在池前停下脚步，仰头望向星空。一串美妙却又不辨含义的音节从他口中流出，抑扬顿挫，如泣如诉。随着他的吟唱，池中的水面迅速降低，不知流向何处。待到水排干，池底无声无息地一节节沉落，化成了一道通向地下的阶梯。

众人不约而同地保持了沉默，注视着这一幕怎么看也不该发生的异象。

他朝阶梯迈了一步，转身回望。星光下，他全身的轮廓都在微微变动，惟有一双眼睛清晰无比，锚定了他的存在。

“跟我来。”他重复道。

穿过黑暗，必将找到光明。

一步，又一步。他完全进入阶梯的阴影时，周身忽然发出了荧荧的亮光，照亮了前路。


End file.
